Playstation All-Stars: Battle for Equestira
by IceFir
Summary: When Waking nightmares charters meets All-stars and a pony name Meaghan tells pyro and Demo that the Flood of Equestira and Sea monster name 'Hydra' will eat Everypony whatever it's in 'It's' water unless All-stars, Mane 9 and Demo's and Pyro's Team Called 'Builders League United' or 'BLU' for short and all-star learn there are other All-Stars from other worlds


**In the year 2013 in **Equestria, A Colt and Mare are walking in Everfree forest, ''Demo? Did we gone off the trail?'' Asked pyro. Demoman looked round but the trail that leads back to ponyville is no where to be found ''Bloody hell we lost…'' ''Greeaant, we're lost.'' Pyro as her depressed expression. They to walked to find trail, While Demo and Pyro are in Everfree forest til they saw a Light of fire coming from the trees.  
and it made pyro go after it Demoman had to Yelled ''Pyro! Wait! PYRO!'' Demoman go after pyro and they a find  
Camp-fire with stones round it, Pyro said ''Sweet! Fire!'' ''Be carefull Pyro who knows what this fire belongs to'' Demo said. they both look at the fire suddenly a figure with a Dark-colored hoodie appeared behind them.  
Pyro looked behind and leaped it at the stranger and pin the stranger down, having her horn pointing at the throat and realize a muzzle is showing in the light. she got off of a stranger, steanger got up and remove the hood; reveling a Pink Filly-face and she has Green eyes, Pink coat, hoof-open glove on her right leg, Blue Scarf  
and Light-pink & blue sraped scarf with bag with srap aitch to it, her Cutie Mark was a Blue Shooting star, she was from other world like they are and their team and 12 survivors. ''Sorry, I see both of you found my camp-fire.'' A pink pony said ''my name is Meaghan'' ''Aye lass, Me name is Demoman.''  
''My name is pyro.'' and A Blue bird came by, ''what's wrong?'' ''Cirp-Cirp-Cirp'' The bird cirped, ''you think so?'' Said meaghan, bird nodded, meaghan got out a glass cup put on the ground and placed her ear on the bottom of the cup and listen what's going on with the ground, her put head with brave face ''I Concur, listen we need to leave imminently.'' ''Lassie, What are you talking about?'' ''listen you have to get all of those ponies out of ponyville, The Flood Is Coming.'' Pyro looked at meaghan in a shock, ''What?'' ''I need regroup with All-stars, Sly Cooper, Kat, you name a All-Star, Kratos is calling a 3 headed fish 'Hydra''' ''How ye Know?'' Demo asked Meaghan in confusion ''I saw it happen first time in Metropolis, I'm Gonna tell what's going to happen, First; Clouds will form up into one Big thick cloud that covers the Equestria, then it's Going to Rain hard, Thunder, Lighting coming down from the clouds, The Water rising up , I really hate to sound dramatic but AHHH! AAAAAAHHH! AAAUHH! AHHHHH! But Trust me! The water will rise in exatic Hight as Canterlot, Hydra Will eat all ponies, houses floating with Mothers and Fillies in them, Me and All-stars Really need to get to higher ground, Going Canterlot is our only Chance, Please come with us'' hold her hoof out towards Demo & Pyro, ''We have to Warn all ponies first'' pyro said in agreement, Meaghan says ''O.k, O.k, O.k, Here take this'' Meaghan takes out a horn and blows it, ''if both of you survive, Blow the horn'' Meaghan said as she give the horn to Demoman. Demoman blows the horn, ''Thanks la-'' as both of them turn round, they find Meaghan disappeared into the deeper part of the forest. Demo and Pyro walk back to Ponyville, to warn them.

They return to Ponyville, where their teammates and friends are still walting for them. ''What toked you guys so long? We been worreid'' Said Scout. Demo and pyro told them everything what happin to them, Of course all ponies didn't belivie that the Flood is coming,. Rainbow Dash saids she would Get rid of the storm clouds 14 Seconds flat. ''There's no such thing of floods, If there is one.'' Suddendy Clouds starting to form up, Rainbow dash tried kick them out here But Their TOO very thick for her to kick them away ''Vhat's Going on?'' Medic asked in Confustion. Pyro said softy '' She said Twilight look pyro with worried expression ''what?'' and then There IT REAL Hard Down Pour, Thunder started the ponies they started run for the hills

_ TO BE CONTINUED_


End file.
